Secret of the Key
This story is a work in progress. It will be the first in the Secrets Trilogy. Feel free to leave comments. Give me some ideas. If you want I'll alert you when parts to this story are added. This story begins on Vivosaur Island, in the days before man created the first water transportation. Later it tells of a team of the greatest fighters who will bring down the tyranny of the BB Boss. This story will extend to the Caliosteo Fossil Park and later to other strange places. Secrets Trilogy Characters Secrets Trilogy Items Prologue: The World Against Itself Thunder boomed. Lightning cracked. Waves pounded the shore. Volcanoes erupted. It was chaos on the shores of Vivosaur island. It looked like the world was trying to tear itself apart. The Digadig chieftain and a village boy sat on the steps of the Digadigamid watching the terror of nature. "I think it's a sign from the gods digadig," said the Cheftain. "Maybe so digadig," said the little boy. "I'd better talk to the spirits." The Cheiftain departed leaving the little boy alone. His pet walked up to him and made a low noise somewhere between a purr and a sigh. "I know Oonga Oonga. It's so diga-dang scary." The little boy sat there watching the world tear itself apart, alone except for Oonga Oonga, and he prayed that the gods might protect him from this terrifying disaster. *** The Cheiftain came back and said to the boy, "I must go now. The spirits have told me what I must do to end this terror. I may be gone for days or weeks but I shall return. I am, after all, immortal." The Cheiftain was later seen climbing the sacred volcano and dropping something into it. Though at the time nobody knew what it was, it would eventually fall into the hands of a courageous and brave fighter. He was also seen tossing something into the bay. This appeared to be a large rock. Little did anyone know this rock would fall into the hands of an evil mastermind. Not much long after the Chieftain returned to the sacred forest upon which the storms and eruptions abated. The waves faded away with a noise that sounded like BEWARE. Chapter One: Where Is My Allo? "Dylan I can't believe you were that stupid," said Silvia as she and her friends searched the mountain. "I never meant to drop the medal," said Dylan defensively. "With our luck it probably activated," said Victoria. She's the cynic of the group. If there's a negative side to any situation she never fails to blurt it out loud. Suddenly they heard the roar of an Aeros followed by the roar oar of an Allo. "Crap he's engaged a battle," said Jocelyn. "See, I told you," said Victoria. "Will you shut up," said Mark. "How about we all shut up and head down there." This remark was yelled out by Silvia, who was already running downhill. The others looked at her and followed. They arrived to see a cowboy, a young blond girl, and a boy in green clothes talking. They seemed to have just said goodbye. The boy and the girl turned and ran down the hill. The cowboy turned around and saw the group of people in front of him. "Howdy pards. My name is Joe Wildwest." Dylan walks up seeing his Allo medal. He points to it. "I believe that's mine. I kinda dropped it while we were flying by." "So it is. Here you go." "Thank you." "No problem. You be careful next time, you hear." "I hear." "I say, you people look familiar." "We're the Defenders of the Peace." "I see," said Joe. "You're the emergency backup fighters." "I guess you could say that. We help out when all else fails. Right now we're heading to Vivosaur Island." "Ah. I heard about the situation over there. BB Boss escaping jail. I hear he somehow obtained a magical vivosaur. I think it's name was Frigisaurus. Nothing seems to be able to defeat it." "Well he hasn't met Teffla yet either." "True but I need to go now. I've got a job to do. " Joe jumped on his Ptera and flew off. Jocelyn spoke up. "We need to go. Mark's cousin is still stuck in the jail cell. The island is crawling with bandits. We need to get there fast." "Right," Mark said. "Let's get to Vivosaur Island." Chapter Two: Rosie In Jail Hunter paced around the cell. The only other occupant was Rosie. No matter what he tried he could just not be still. "When is he gonna get here," said Hunter. "I don't know." said Rosie. Can I tell him? she thought. "Hunter?" "Yeah?" "In a weird way, I'm glad we're here." "Why?" Should I tell him? "I.." Hunter walked over to the bed she was sitting on and sat down beside her. She looked at him. It took her a minute to notice that his hand was moving closer to hers. Oh god she thought. She moved her hand closer to his. He noticed. She noticed he noticed. They gave up trying to be subtle. They grabbed each other's hands and interlocked their fingers. All of Rosie's nervousness went away in an instant and she said, "Hunter?" "Yeah?" "Ever since that day in Greenhorn Plains, when you battled Medal Dealer Joe, I've had a crush on you." "Are you serious?" "Yes. I mean I barely knew you and you risked your life to get my medals back. That was really brave." "I've been hiding the same emotions. You were so determined to get those medals back. I didn't even know your name and I already started liking you." "We're gonna get out of here. Mark won't fail. He's one of the Defenders of the Peace." "I can't believe it. I've never seen anything like it. My vivosaurs couldn't even scratch him." "I know. It's crazy. How can you beat something like that?" "No idea." "Even if we fail, I want to still have you." "The important thing is that we are together." He kissed her then long and hard, and when he began to pull away she kissed him back. They stayed locked in each other's arms kissing until they fell asleep. Chapter Three: Land In Sight "We've been over water for several hours now," Dylan shouted from the back of a Teffla. "Shouldn't we be seeing land by now?" "Another ten minutes," Mark called from a Nycto Ace. " Yeah. Ten minutes of bore," muttered Victoria fro m the back of a Dimorph Ace. Down on the water, Jocelyn and Silvia rode on the back of a Kaishin. "So how was home life?" asked Silvia. "It was life." "Why you so defensive?" No response. They sat in silence until Jocelyn pointed to the northeast and said, "There's Vivosaur Island." "It's about time." Again Jocelyn was silent. Silvia wished she could figure out what made this girl tick. It frustrated her. She was able to get along with all the other Defenders—even Victoria, who could be really annoying sometimes—but Jocelyn, she was completely different. And Mark. Well he made Silvia feel very different. She couldn't even begin to describe it. She had debated on whether or not she should tell him. She decided against it however seeing as how Rosie was in jail. That's another thing about him. He's extremely loyal, especially to Rosie. Of course, you can't blame him for that. They grew up together. But Mark became a Defender, which meant he had less time to spend with Rosie. And that's even more confusing. The Defenders had a leader. They had Dina. But she hardly ever spoke to them anymore. Besides that, someone heard that she married Todd and they had two kids—possibly the ones seen with Joe Wildwest. Who cares? Silvia thought. It's not like we're ever gonna know. Silvia was sixteen. So were all the others. Once you're a Defender. You can't back out. You remain a Defender until you reach twenty. That's the way the system works. Every seven years on April twenty-seventh every thirteen-year-old fighter is evaluated and five are chosen. The strongest. The best. Their personal assets are measured too. How easy they get angry. How they react to fear. Their thinking skills. Everything is measured. Only the best are chosen. Silvia was so wrapped up in thought she didn't notice when they struck land. They had arrived at a desert. "We made it." *** The five humans were spotted wandering into the desert. Dynal ordered Duna and Raptin to hide. He watched them from afar. They appeared to be discussing something. Now what could this be? he thought. Suddenly, the white-haired boy pointed to a machine. One of those ones that the Dinurians had been seeing everywhere. The five of them walked over to the machine. One of them pressed a button....and they disappeared. Chapter Four: Saurhead The Defenders of the Peace emerged in the Fighter area. Mark pointed northwest. "The jail's that way." Everyone took off except Victoria who said, "Wait." "What?" Mark said. "I know of someone who can help us." She didn't seem happy bout it. Then again, she's never happy about anything. "Who?" Silvia asked. "My uncle. His name....is Saurhead." "Where can we find him?" Jocelyn asked. "In Rivet Ravine there is a network of tunnels. Deep within one of those tunnels there is a ladder that leads down to a network of secret tunnels. These tunnels belong to the Mole Brothers, the ones who raised Dylan. At the very end of the network is a hidden passage. At the end of this passage is a network of rooms. This network was our home." "Then let's go," said Mark. "One problem." "What?" Mark said. "I haven't been there since I was nine. I can't remember how to get there. I moved to the Caliosteo Islands when I was ten and I stayed there until the Initiation Conference. I don't know how to get there." Dylan spoke up, "I'll lead." So Dylan asks Beth to call in a boat ride to Rivet Ravine. Within minutes a boat had arrived. The Defenders of the Peace boarded the boat and sped off to the dig site. *** "Well we're here," Jocelyn said. The group had arrived at the entrance to the tunnel network. Next to the entrance was a VMM. Victoria spoke up, "We might want to be prepared for a battle. Saurhead always gives a challenge before he helps ANYONE. Even me. He's most likely gonna wanna battle all of us. We need to be ready." So the Defenders got ready for battle. They were kinda upset because they couldn't use anything that wasn't native to the island. Nothing with any kind of super fossil could be used nor could anything from Aeros to Anamalo. They also couldn't use more than one of the same Vivosaur. Eventually they came out with good teams and proceeded to go through the doorway to the tunnels. Dylan took the lead. He led them through a tunnel marked with a 4. When they came to a crossroads, he didn't hesitate. He went straight north. Finally they came to a room with a ladder in the corner leading down. Dylan proceeded to climb down the ladder. The others followed suit. Immediately, the Mole Brothers were spotted. "Well hello, Dylan," Lemo said. "Long time no see." "Same to you," said Dylan. "Watcha doin down here?" said O'Mel. "Looking for a guy named Saurhead.' "When you get back, we need to talk," said Lemo. "Ok." And with that the Defenders of the Peace proceeded to follow the tunnels to the very end. The end was marked by two very large boulders. "There's a hidden door to our left," Victoria said. She reached over and punched the wall. An entire section swung inward revealing a set of stairs. The five of them proceeded down the stairs. "I'm getting a sense of sinister air," Silvia said. "You guys ready for battle?" The rest of them simply nodded. Saurhead was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. "Who dares to enter my....Victoria?" "Hello, uncle. I need your help." "How...what.." "Never got the chance to tell you. I'm a Defender now." He staggered backward, "You....Defender." "Yes, and I need your help." "You know the rules. There are no exceptions. To gain my help you must best me. All of you." "I'll go first," Mark said. Saurhead sent out an F-Raptor, a Compso, and a Tryma. Mark sent out a T-Rex, a Guan, and a Smilo. Since Saurhead had lower LP he got first attack. "Savage Combo," he yelled. His F-Raptor attacked T-Rex. Due to the speed boost given by Smilo, the attack missed. Saurhead ended his turn. "Tyrant's Roar," Mark yelled. The attack struck F-Raptor causing 340 damage. It also dealt 225 to Compso and 270 to Tryma killing both of them instantly. Mark then used Guanlong Fury on F-Raptor. The Vivosaur was defeated. Mark had won the battle. "Who's next?" Dylan battled Saurhead, then Silvia, then Victoria, and then Jocelyn. I do not wish to bore you with the details of the battles. So let's get back to the story. I'm skipping ahead to just after Jocelyn's victory. Ok so Saurhead stared at them blankly. He then said, "I have been defeated." He said it as if it were simply a statement of fact. "So will you help us?" Victoria asked. "I'm a man of my word. What do you need?" Chapter Five: At Long Last Freedom Hunter was holding hands with Rosie when he saw the boy. Rosie didn't even see him. Hunter noticed that he looked like Rosie and had a ring identical to the one Rosie was wearing. So this is Mark Hunter thought. Finally he spoke, "Well Rosie, I see you've found yourself a boyfriend." Rosie blushed. "Mark, really. You go away for three years, you come back and the first thing you do is joke?" "Hey I gotta have some fun. Besides, I came because I got a distress call but you don't seem like you're in distress. You seem just fine." "Okay. Okay. Would you please let us out?" "Certainly. Saurhead, the time has come." "You called Saurhead?" Rosie said as he entered the room and BROKE the cell bars. "Yeah. BB Boss has the only key and Saurhead's the only one who could break the bars." Saurhead spoke, "My services have been fulfilled." With that, he teleported back to his home. Rosie and Hunter followed Mark to the FossilCenter warehouse where they encountered Dr. Diggins, Vivian, Rex, Snivels, Jocelyn, Victoria, and Silvia. Chapter Six: Dylan's Past "We'll, Dylan," Lemo said, "it's time for us to tell you who you are." "What do you mean?" "You remember how we told you that we found you and took you in?" O'Mel asked. "Yeah." "We'll after you passed the initiation and became a Defender, Lemo and I did some research. We looked at teleportation records on VMMs and found something shocking." "What?" "Years ago a teleportation system in the Caliosteo Fossil Park went haywire. During that time two teleportations went wrong one of them landing in Rivet Ravine. The other one placed the Fighter about six feet from where he was supposed to go. O'Mel and I were outside when we saw a flash of light. We went to see what it was and found you." "Umm....ok." "So we put two and two together. You were the person who had teleported to Rivet Ravine. We looked at the records again to try to find where you came from. We went to the location we found and saw the CEO of FossilDig Inc and his son, who looked EXACTLY like you. We told the Mr. Kaseki about you and he said he had a son that disappeared several years ago and his name was Dylan Kaseki." "So you're saying that I have a twin?" "Yep," said Lemo. "Looks just like you too." "I wanna meet them." "Well I should hope so. They are your family." "Be quiet O'Mel" "Haven't you learned boy? Moles never shut up." Lemo spoke up, "Alright O'Mel that's enough. Dylan we've sent word back to your fellow Defenders, told them you won't be joining them for a while. It's time you met your family." Chapter Seven: Victoria's Secret This is really boring Victoria thought. She always hated meetings. She always hated everything. It had been this way since her mom died and she'd been forced to move in with her annoying uncle, Saurhead. The only time she felt free were those three years she spent on the Caliosteo Islands. Even that sucked. Because she wasn't thirteen she had to always be monitored. Stupid laws. And by pure chance, she turned thirteen two months before the Initiation Conference. Picking her was the worst thing they could've done to her. She hated it. She hated Mark, Dylan, and anyone else that had anything to do with the Defenders. Actually no. She didn't hate Jocelym. That girl was her only friend. But their friendship was a secret. It had to be. If Silvia's mom (Stella) found out she was friends with a relative of Saurhead....well she didn't wanna think about it. Suddenly, she noticed a bright blue fog making its way toward her. She wasn't sure why but it looked familiar. She reached out her hand to touch it. The fog swarmed her. It began to swirl around her. This is teleport mist she realized. She was being teleported somewhere. The mist faded away and Victoria saw purplish panels swirling around her. She took a step toward them and they stopped. Where am I? She turned in a half circle and gasped. There was a big window between her...and on the other side...stars. "Hello Victoria," said a voice. "My name is Duna. Please, come with me." Victoria followed Duna through the starship. As she did she listened to Duna speak. "I like your name," she was saying. "Did you know it's also the name of the the Roman goddess of speed and strength. Appropriate." "Why am I here?" "You've been deemed worthy. If you choose you may Change." "Tell me something that makes sense." "Ok, so as you can clearly see. I am NOT human." "Thank you captain obvious." They stopped in front of a curtain. "I'm what is called a Dinurian." "Ok. What does this have to do with me?" "Once every decade. We select one human. If this human chooses to, he can become one of us." "What's so special about it?" "To begin with immortality." "I hate life as it is. Why would I want to have it forever." "And Fossil Battles are more...interesting." "How so?" "Well, you kinda get to be a vivosaut." "Sounds like pain." "You never actually feel the pain." "What fun." "Do you wanna try it?" "I guess." Duna led her through the curtain into a very high tech room. "Go up there to that big thing and push the button. Without the subidolcomps this idolcomp will simply change other living beings into dinurians." Victoria walked up to the machine and pressed the button. A purple fog swirled around her and she felt her body changing. What's happening Victoria thought. She felt her body transforming, morphing into a new shape. A cloud came over her mind and suddenly she felt happy. When the purple fog faded she looked herself up and down, curious what had happened to her. Her empathy ring was still there but her hands were dark blue, almost purple. She looked behind her and noticed she had a tail. She looked around and saw another creature like her and Duna. This one reminded her of a man. "My name's Raptin." "I'm Victoria." "I know." "What were those subidolcomp things Duna was talking about?" "Parts to that machine behind you." "What's it supposed to do with them?" "Revert the entire human race to dinurians." Victoria ran past him. She ran through the halls of the starship until she wound up in the room she came in at. She saw a blue tile in the middle of the floor. It was the same color as teleport mist. She stepped on it and wound up in Bonehead Hollow in treasure lake. Victoria backed up to the wall of the skull and sent a distress call to Jocelyn on her empathy ring. She closed her eyes and remembered how she looked as a human. After a while she opened her eyes and realized she was human again. This made her think of how she looked as a dinurian. Suddenly she was a dinurian again. Oh I get it she thought. She turned back to human, but not before she felt something inside her. It felt bright like a light bulb. It was warm and felt...powerful. The power of Light. She'd heard the legends about the Digadig gods. How the god of Light, Shawnhu, empowered living beings and defeated the Dark god, Frezat. She never believed those legends but the warmth felt like how the power of Light had been described. So maybe the legend is real. That was when she saw blue fog coming toward her. Chapter Eight: Jocelyn's Journey She felt the terror call from her ring and she was off. She had to get to Victoria. If she didn't.... Don't think about it get to the VMM Jocelyn thought. She reached the VMM, entered in the Defender passcode and received a Walkie Watch. She also pulled her team of Vivosaurs out. (Kaishin, Proto, and Tricera) Jocelyn loved Water types. That made her and Victoria a perfect team since she loved Earth types. She beeped Victoria on the Walkie Watch She answered. "Can't talk now. It's chasing me." The video chat ended. This is very bad Jocelyn thought. "So you're just now figuring that out?" asked a strange voice from behind Jocelyn. She whirled to face him. The guy looked like Hunter, except for the fact that he was glowing. "Figuring what out?" "That this is very bad?" "But..I didn't say that out loud." "What's your point?" "How'd you know what I was thinking?" "Of course, no one knows who I am. I'm Kahnshen, the god of the mind." "Oh." "That's it? Just 'Oh'?" "Well, I don't really know what to say." "Just say yes because I'm about to offer you my help." "Ok yes." "Good." "So...what now?" "Well for starters you'll need some telepathic powers." What? "Telepathic powers." "Quit that." Category:Stories Category:Secrets Trilogy